2086_adfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Green
The Life and Times of Michael Green Before The Day: Michael Green (Born 07-01-2033) is 53 years old, he was born in Bethesda, Maryland to a, so far, unnamed Mother and Father. He was 8 when the The Day occurred, this is all we know of his life before The Day Early Years After The Day His parents were killed in the chaos of The Day, which left him wandering for a year or two surviving on measly bits of food and water. A few months after he turned 10 a young man by the name of Walter Henry found him and took him back to his camp. Walter and his friends from college had been surviving in the woods since The Day, and took young Michael under their wing. Time With Walter's Group The next time we see Michael he is 14, and is walking towards Atlanta, Georgia with Walter and Eric Pazawski (Paz-ow-ski). Michael and the two are joking around and talking about the women in their group when Eric pauses mid sentence. Michael and Walter stop as well, then Eric looks around the trees. Walter asks whats wrong and Eric whispers: "It's in the trees." Then a small, deformed zombie leaps from the trees onto Eric, Eric screams at Walter and Michael to run. Michael and Walter run back the way they came, and in the distance Eric is heard screaming. A few weeks after that and the group is still suffering the impacts of Eric's death. His girlfriend, Abigail, is in a deep depression and refuses to leave her tent. Once again, Walter and Michael go to Atlanta to try to get supplies, this time though, they take a different route. They reach Georgia around 45 minutes later, and arrive atop a cliff overlooking the city. The pair stands in awe for a minute before Walter nudges Michael and they continue walking. They are on the outskirts of town when a military Blackhawk flies over, Michael watches it until it disappears over the horizon. Then they hear growls. The helicopter was leading a large horde through the city. Walter and Michael begin running back to camp as fast as they can, but several "fast" zombies are in pursuit of the two. Fearing Michael will be killed, Walter tells Michael to turn around, when Michael turns around, Walter tosses him his shotgun, proceeds to unholster his pistol and shoot himself in the head to distract the zombie horde. This is the last time we see Michael until he is in his mid 20's. Time With The Paladins The next time we see Michael he is in his mid 20's. He is with a militia group known as The Paladins. Based in Cape Cod they defend the rich for cash and guns. They are a well armed and well trained group, and are willing to take on any challenge for a good pay check. When we see him he is awoken suddenly by the groups lieutenant, who informs them they are to protect a man while he tours the town of Cape Cod. The tour goes well until a zombie attacks a civilian, biting her. The rich man (who is also morbidly obese, and rides around in an electric wheel chair) orders the group to shoot her. Then he takes that back and says "Kill all of them! Now goddamit now!" The group then kills every civilian in the town. Michael steps back and begins to get dizzy, Sanders turns around and asks "Whats wrong?" Michael then knocks Sanders down and unloads his clip into the other soldiers, screaming whilst doing so. He then walks up to the fat man and beats his head in with the butt of his m-16 and runs away, the rain washing the blood into the drains. He then steals a truck from the Paladins loaded with guns and drives off. What he does directly after this event is unknown. "Drifter" Time Period Michael spends about 3 years on his own, drifting from town to town and doing random vigilante jobs. During this time he was known as "The Wanderer". He developed a drinking problem during this time, but it has yet to affect him. His drifter period ended